O mía o de nadie
by bebehuddy
Summary: Cuddy descubre que no lleva a nada bueno su relación con Lucas, pero al terminar comienzan sus pesadillas...drama y tensión ...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, la cosa está así, se me ocurre poner una película tarde de cable, no supe ni cual era, persecución y mucha sangre…ahora no puedo dormir y tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema, veamos que sale…

* * *

_O mía o de nadie_

Era tan irreal la relación con Lucas. Ella no supo como, pero la fue envolviendo. No puede considerarse que la enamoró. Estaba en el momento correcto, cuando ella estaba muy vulnerable. Tampoco que ella no supiera estar sin pareja. Ella podía, pero caray¡ después de todo lo vivido los últimos meses con House, que ella necesitaba un respiro. No, no era amor; o no la clase de amor que ella sabía que le despertaba su mejor médico. La relación con Lucas era, simplemente, tirarle a lo seguro. Por eso siguió y permitió que las cosas avanzaran. Sabía que no lo amaba, que no sentía lo que él hacia ella. Lisa Cuddy podía apostar que él tampoco la amaba. Lucas la quería como un trofeo.

Y así, la relación extraña avanzó; dolió cuando House se enteró, ella no sabía como manejarlo, quería acercarse a él, consolarlo, decirle que lo apoyaba en su desintoxicación, en todo ese esfuerzo tan grande que día a día vivía con su dolor; pero House iba sembrando de a poco, una distancia, no solo física, sino emocional. Ya no permitía que Lisa Cuddy lo doblegara. Solo el trato que fuera necesario, ya no más. El no podía seguir suspirando eternamente por ella.

Casi podría decirse que hasta las putas le estaban aburriendo. House estaba madurando. La simple idea le causaba risa. Pero bueno, él trataba de hacerse mejores hábitos, o por decirlo de una forma más simple, se estaba a- Wilsando. Lo acompañaba a clases de cocina, iban en ocasiones a algún concierto, obra musical o hasta al cine¡ La cosa era pasarla bien, y con su mejor amigo el tiempo se iba rápido.

Esa noche del miércoles, al tomar el vestíbulo, volteó sin poder evitarlo a la oficina de Cuddy; era muy noche, cerca de las 11 pm, acababa de terminar exitosamente de diagnosticar a esa rubia rica tonta, pero bueno, la idea es salvar pacientes aunque no se merezcan vivir. Cansado ya estaba, pero le llamó la atención, que la luz estaba encendida. Como con control automático, avanzó y abrió la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido, y sí, ahí estaba la Decana… sentada en el sofá con las manos tapándole el rostro, llorando amargamente, por supuesto House se mortificó…

" ¿Cuddy, que te pasa? ¿Algún problema con la junta? ¿ Raquel, está bien? "

Inmediatamente Cuddy intentó sin éxito, ocultar su llanto… se limpió con su antebrazo lo que pudo de su rostro…y se levantó rápidamente…

"Todo está bien House, Raquel está con... Julia y con la junta el único problema serán siempre tus métodos agresivos con los pacientes, que con tanto gusto salvas….ya se nos notificó lo molesta que está la familia de la Sra. Robinson…"

"Venga, que tanto es tantito, exagerados¡ solo porque literalmente la até a la cama porque era una necia que no nos dejaba aplicarle los tratamientos y…"

"House¡ ya por favor¡ entiendo que la salvaste, entiende que nos demandará¡ no deseo hablar eso en este momento¡ déjame sola por favor…"

"solo deseaba ser un buen amigo"

"Que curioso¡ mira que cuando yo te ofrecí mi amistad hace no mucho tiempo, que fue lo que dijiste? Que era lo último que querías que fuéramos…como cambian las cosas…"

"Hay que buena memoria te cargas¡ dale, es verdad, bueno es verdad que lo dije, que lo pensé y eso sentí, pero en este momento, quiero ayudarte, Cuddy … - se acercaba y le tomaba suavemente el hombro – por favor, dime que está pasando?

Cuddy bajó la mirada, no podía engañarlo… soltó de nuevo en llanto… House se aproximó más y ella se recargó en su pecho…él la dejó llorar y solo pasaba su mano entre su pelo…de a poco Cuddy se fue calmando, el movimiento de House la estaba tranquilizando…al ver esto House la tomó de la mano y la llevó nuevamente al sofá, ambos se sentaron, y él con sumo cuidado la volvió a recargar de costado en su pecho…

"Haber Cuddy, ahora si…dime…"

Cuddy dio un gran suspiro…

"He tenido problemas con Lucas…" – ella temía la reacción de House, y rápidamente se confirmó sus sospechas, sintió bajo su cabeza la tensión del cuerpo de House…

"¿Qué te hizo? Cuddy dime por favor que no ha pasado nada malo¡"

"House, espera tranquilízate…mira, yo, nunca me sentí segura de mis sentimientos con él…desde un inicio se lo hice saber, él sabía que yo no entraba a la relación apostando lo mismo que él; así seguimos, sé que fue un error…pero yo…solo quería darle a Raquel un hogar, una imagen paterna…pero en mi egoísmo no me di cuenta que estaba alentándolo …yo ya no podía House…sentía que me faltaba el aire cuando estaba a solas con él, al simplemente compartir una película, estar cenando o ir al cine…no puedo explicarte como me sentía al compartir la.. Cama con él…" - House parecía que no estaba respirando, Cuddy levantó su cabeza y el rostro de House era sombrío, tenía tristeza en sus ojos…

"continúa…"

"No sabía como terminarlo…estaba esperando el mejor momento y ese momento no llegaba…creo que Lucas lo intuía, porque siempre me evitaba cuando quería charlar, era evasivo o metía a Raquel a la plática…se fueron los días, que se hicieron semanas…. Finalmente, el domingo tomé la decisión, llevé a Raquel con Julia temprano antes que el llegará de sus guardias nocturnas… y lo encaré…hablé con él, fue muy difícil, créeme House que no es mi estilo hablar de ello... pero me sorprendió mucho verlo llorar como un niño¡ Me sentí muy mal, me pidió perdón, al principio era tierno en su voz. .conforme pasó el tiempo, la ternura se esfumó y Lucas se transformó. Comenzó a levantarme la voz, aventó a mi lado un pequeño florero que alcanzó de la sala, me dio mucho temor, me levanté rápido y salí de la casa, no pudo alcanzarme antes de abrir la puerta, la verdad no se si la historia hubiera sido diferente…con la luz del día, con mis vecinos lavando coches y sus niños jugando, no tuvo otra alternativa que salir…."

"¿Se fue y no te dijo nada más? Cuddy porque no me lo habías contado¡ "

"House, es mi vida, mis decisiones y mis problemas, no tenía porque mortificarte más de lo que tú estás viviendo… y sí, si se fue, arrancó su coche como adolescente... yo regresé a la casa me encerré y le pedí a Julia que se quedara con Raquel estos días…algo me decía que no era buena idea llevarla de vuelta a la casa…"

"¿Has tenido noticias de él?"

"Por supuesto¡ de inmediato comenzó a llamarme a la casa, no le contestaba al reconocer su número, obvio usó otros levantaba y me empezaba a decir que lo perdonara, colgaba y volvía a sonar …así fue toda la noche…pensé que no dejaría de llamar, pero lo hizo, cerca de las 4 am…claro que no dormí nada, de tanta tensión mejor esperé y seguí mi rutina…aquí en el hospital ya me estaba esperando el lunes, volvimos a discutir y tuve que llamar a seguridad…ya está advertido que no puede entrar acá, pero todas las noches me ha seguido a casa…tengo que entrar corriendo y le he pedido a mi vecino, el Sr. Mayer que esté afuera de su casa, yo le avisó cuando estoy por llegar a su esposa, y así ambos me reciben en el coche, y me acompañan a la entrada de la casa…tuve que contarles, me dio mucha pena House…pero tengo miedo…no he podido dormir casi nada¡ lo poco que duermo sueño con Lucas entrando a mi casa, y moliéndome a golpes…" – House sintió toda la tensión de Cuddy, la tomó con ambos brazos muy fuerte…

"Tranquila Cuddy…relájate…yo te cuidaré….él no te hará daño, te lo prometo, no estás sola"

"House, no lo conoces, tiene una mente ágil, seguro ahora podría estarnos espiando…"-Cuddy levantaba la cara dirigiendo su mirada a las ventanas de su despacho…las persianas estaban cerradas, pero aun así, el nervio estaba latente…

"Hay por favor…ni que Lucas fuera una mezcla de Spiderman-Batman y… Bob Esponja¡ ni que tuviera super poderes¡ "

"¿Y por qué Bob esponja? ¿Cual poder tiene? – Cuddy dibujó una pequeña sonrisa…

"¿No sabes que nuestro amigo el cuadrado hace las mejores hamburguesas? Oye eso es un poder oculto¡"

"House, perdona por quitarte tu tiempo¡ es muy tarde¡ vé a dormir¡ me has ayudado mira, ya estoy más tranquila¡…."

"Nada de eso señorita¡ usted no se va a quedar sola ni tampoco me iré…haber, chequemos nuestras opciones…podemos… quedarnos acá a dormir en este cómodo y rico sofá…o vamos a mi departamento…"- levantaba las cejas sugestivamente…

Cuddy no sabía que contestar... la verdad, no podía tener una noche así…esto la estaba matando lentamente…empezaba a tenerle miedo a Lucas, lo peor que alguien puede reflejar ante alguien que quiere sentirse temido…la oferta de House era simplemente necesaria, pero no sabía que era lo mejor…House notó que dudaba…

"Ya sé¡ mira, no podemos quedarnos aquí, es muy incómodo, pero que te parece si vamos al ala nueva de ortopedia, aún no está en funciones, hay camas amplias, nadie nos molestará..."

"House, pero... está bien tu idea, pero mañana tendremos la misma ropa…"

"Pero para eso, tenemos al siempre insuperable Wilson¡ Le llamaré y nos traerá de mi departamento ropa para mí, y podrá pasar por ropa para ti"

"No dejaré que esculqué en mi ropa¡"

"bueno, bueno…entonces…- ponía los ojos

"hablaré a Julia, ella podrá prestarme algo de ropa decente, y así nos traerá cambio a los dos, pero que no llegue muy tarde¡"

Ambos tomaron sus celulares y cada uno hizo su llamada…terminaron casi al mismo tiempo…

"Listo¡ ves? Todo estará bien… - anda vamos…" - ambos salían de la oficina de Cuddy y tomaban el ascensor…seguía conversando tranquilamente sobre un asunto de la junta…salían al piso 4 y ahí Cuddy habló brevemente con las enfermeras en turno, afortunadamente, eran de su completa confianza, no cuestionaron nada y ambos entraron a un cuarto limpio con una cama de hospital y un gran sofá….House la vio tensa quería relajarla…la abrazó con ternura…

"Cuddy quisiera decirte tantas cosas¡ pero ahora lo único que quiero es que estés tranquila, descanses, mañana ya pensaremos como encarar a tu ex noviecito… ok? Venga, yo me quedo en el sofá, toma la cama, solo tomo un cobertor y wuala¡ estaremos ambos dormiditos en menos de 5 minutos.."

"gracias House, siempre un caballero"

"¿es broma verdad?" – ambos reían… - por supuesto, no se percataron que en el estacionamiento eran observados con unos binoculares por el investigador Lucas Douglas…el cual derramó su café en todo su pantalón al romper con su mano el vaso …estallando en maldiciones hacia House…y Cuddy…

* * *

_Bueno, que no lo terminé en un capi…espero que el novelón lo termine entonces en el siguiente, no creo que se vaya muy largo…espero les guste y manden reviews… saludos y viva el Huddy¡_


	2. Chapter 2

O MIA O DE NADIE

CAPITULO 2

El capi viene corto, pero no quiero que pase mucho tiempo sin actualizar, es como capi puente, esperó el desenlace en el siguiente…espero que mi amiga Flora le guste..

Bienvenidos a la tierra Huddy¡ donde el amor irreal de dichos personajes, aún sigue vivo en nuestras cabezas¡ recordemos que los personajes de D Shore son de él y solo de él.

* * *

Como poder dormir tan cerca de él; escucharlo roncar, escucharlo respirar tan solo. Al principio pensó que sería fácil por lo cansada que estaba, pero dormir bajo esas extrañas condiciones no eran para nada lo ideal. Tuvieron, ambos, que dormir prácticamente con la ropa que traían puesta. Lisa no pudo mas y se levantó de su cama; tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercó al ventanal del cuarto, traía la misma blusa, ya sin su tradicional falda ajustada, que siempre le hacía lucir su cuerpo. Descalza, se veía con un aire infantil, de inocencia. En esas estaba, cuando sintió una mano en su cintura, lo que la hizo voltear rápidamente…

"Me has metido semejante susto, House¡"

"No puedes dormir? Que falta de confianza¡ yo puedo leerte un cuento…"

El diagnosticador, al igual que ella, andaba a medias ropas; con la playera tradicional y sus bóxers, sin faltar los calcetines; él se veía un poco gracioso con ese último toque. Entraba un poco de luz del exterior, lo suficiente para dar un ambiente cálido pero que les permitía ver un poco sus rostros..

"No puedo dormir, aparte de estar un poco incómoda, no puedo dejar de pensar en…"

"Lucas? Tanto lo amas?"

"House..sabes a lo que me refiero…estoy muerta del miedo…"

"Pero contéstame, lo amas aún?"

"Por supuesto que no¡ nunca lo amé House, yo..solo busque compañía para mí, para la niña, él estaba ahí, ofreciéndomelo…pero deje que entrara a mi vida sin darme cuenta que también yo le hacía un daño … su profesión lo hace ser una persona más peligrosa House, sabe como espiar y conoce los lados obscuros de la gente"

"Pero no para morirte del miedo Cuddy, no pasará nada.." – se acercaba y tomaba la cintura con ambas manos, ella se dejaba abrazar, era tan cálido …

"Hoy estamos aquí, pero…que haré después? Mañana, el resto de la semana? Esto no es una vida normal"

"Puedo mudarme contigo" – lo soltó de golpe, hasta él se sorprendió

"Hablas en serio? Lo..harías por mí?"

"Por ti y por la niña, sería para cuidarlas, para demostrarle que no están solas.."

Cuddy lo abrazaba con fuerza; él se dejó querer; de a poco le fue acariciando el cabello, la espalda… ella volteó a ver su rostro…se miraban diciéndose todo, sin hablar..él comenzó a besarla cálido, tierno, sin presión… para pasar después a besos más apasionados, desesperados, de los que no te dejan tomar aire…. al separarse…

"Yo…perdón House"

"No tienes nada de que pedir perdón Cuddy, besas como una profesional" – Cuddy le daba un pequeño golpe al brazo del doctor

"Siempre tan agresiva, auch me dolió¡ - se tocaba donde le dio el pequeño golpe

"Lloròn¡ House, yo no quiero que nos confundamos.."

"Yo no lo estoy, pero entiendo que dudes…acabas de separarte de un loco, y estás entrando a algo con otro loco.." – ambos reían

"En serio Cuddy, no hay presiones OK? Solo dejemos que esto nos vaya llevando"… - y comenzaba otro ataque de besos intensos… caricias provocadoras….se fueron moviendo hacia el sofá donde con anterioridad House había dormido, estaban recargados, él encima prácticamente de ella…pero para nada era un lugar cómodo para explayarse en el amor… eso nos les importaba mucho, en verdad…parecía que avanzarían un poco más, cuando el ruido de un mensaje de texto del celular de Cuddy los despertó del momento…

"No atiendas, al rato lo lees" – más besos

"House, que puede ser un mensaje de Julia, deja lo atiendo…" – se separaba con todo el pesar, buscando su móvil, al leerlo…

"No puede ser¡ "

"Qué pasa? – House se incorporaba a su lado

"Míralo tu mismo" - Cuddy le pasaba el celular a House

_Sabía que eras una puta…y ahora me lo estás confirmando…te arrepentirás de haberte burlado de mí…_

De número desconocido…House volteó a ver a Cuddy y supo que no era tan sencillo el problema que ahora ambos estaban enfrentando. La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, ella comenzaba a llorar, la llevó de vuelta al sofá, se sentaron, y ahí, tratando de calmarla, les llegó la mañana…Cuddy finalmente se quedó dormida y House no la iba a despertar después de tan mala noche…esperaría a que hiciera algún movimiento para comenzar ese día….por el momento, House intentaba en su mente idear un plan contra Lucas…

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Primero, quiero pedir disculpas sinceras: soy la primera que ando correteando fics que sigo, y descuidé los míos; como excusa inútil, les diré que estoy con un horario más castigado de trabajo y no puedo escribir, ni leer, como antes lo hacía. Pero me propuse terminarlo porque no es justo y lo haré. Ojalá pronto me llegué inspiración porque en verdad, amo el Huddy y en ocasiones veo que no hay sentido, pero vuelvo a tomar fuerzas y aquí estoy ¡ espero les guste¡

Capítulo 3

Completamente agotados, comenzaron su mañana; ya habían tomado un baño en las regaderas del hospital, obvio, cada uno por su lado, pero eso sí, pensando en el otro. House había charlado con los guardias de seguridad, recordándoles lo importante que era vigilar los accesos; la mente de Lucas era la de un ex detective, sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía bien. Lucas no era un mal hombre, eso pensaban tanto Cuddy como él, pero un hombre despechado, también es peligroso.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, House decidió pasar primero por la oficina de Cuddy..

"Deberías comer algo, mujer, te vas a desaparecer"

"House, me asustaste ¡ cuando aprenderás a tocar como el resto de la gente?"

"Mmm…déjame pensar? Nunca?"

"No tengo hambre House…te agradezco pero prefiero seguir con el trabajo" – volteaba a su laptop

"Está bien, lo entiendo, pero te traeré una ensalada del comedor, te parece?" – le enviaba una sonrisa tierna..

"Dale. Aquí la espero. Y no abuses de Wilson" – sabía que el que la pagaría era el oncólogo

Wilson estaba tranquilo leyendo su revista médica, cuando repentinamente se la arrebataron..

"Wilson. Amigo mío, has comenzado sin mí" – alzando la revista

"Podrías ser tan amable de regresármela?" – House riéndose se la daba –

"No seas llorón mi Jimmy, oye te habla la cajera, tiene algún recado para ti" – y se sentaba con su charola desbordándose de comida

Wilson arqueaba las cejas, pero no le quedó mayor remedio que ir a la caja, House se divertía con el momento, al ver como Wilson volteaba a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, sacando su cartera y algunos billetes, regresando con House

"Muy gracioso House. Ya pagué no solo la comida de hoy, ni la que te llevarás a tu oficina más tarde, sino la de todo el mes"

"Pequeñeces que surgen de la amistad, anda amigo, sigamos comiendo, de hecho quiero comentarte algo importante…"

"El porque me pediste te trajera ropa limpia acá? Supongo que tuviste putas en la oficina.."

"No mi amigo, no fue eso…en verdad, no podía explicártelo anoche…solo que tuvieras la idea que no podía continuar con la misma ropa porque soy un obsesivo de la limpieza, pero ..no no fue eso"

"Entonces?"

"Cuddy terminó con Lucas, él resultó ser un acosador, no la deja tranquila, ayer la acompañé a quedarse acá, le daba mucho miedo regresar a casa.."

"Lucas? Pero si ese tipo tiene cara de chiste"

"Pues, ahora es un mal chiste…si la está molestando, y te recuerdo que es un investigador, tiene las maneras y medios para hacértela difícil mi amigo.."

"Guau…bien, que piensa Cuddy? Lo denunciará, o que?

"Crees que valga la pena con un ex detective? Lleno de contactos? No lo creo mi Jimmy..acá solo queda librarla con nuestros medios.."

"No veo cuales House¡ Recordemos que tú tampoco tienes muy buenos contactos con los detectives "

"Olvidemos ese hecho…bien, en general, quería contártelo por si necesitamos apoyo, pero anoche le dije a Cuddy que me iría unos días a casa para apoyarla"

"Estás demente? Tú? Con ellas? En un mismo techo? "

"Crees que no puedo?"

"Creo que terminarán ahorcándose¡ House, viven peleando acá¡ Por mucho que la quieras apoyar, no es una buena idea¡

House se quedó callado, terminó su comida y lentamente se retiró….Wilson se quedó pensativo…

"Acá tiene señorita, su ensalada a la orden" – House entraba con Cuddy de vuelta

Cuddy estaba temblando. House dejó rápidamente la comida en el escritorio, avanzó hacia la silla de Lisa, la levantó, abrazándola.

"Dime que pasa"

"Me acaba de llamar mi vecina de enfrente, dice que llamó a la policía porque en mi jardín aventaron de un coche una caja, ella fue a revisar, y eran unos gatitos muertos"

"Cuddy, sé que amas a los animales, pero…eso que tiene que ver con.."

"Hace algunos días, habíamos charlado con la idea de comprarle un par de gatitos a Raquel, yo le pedí esperar hasta su cumpleaños…House, esto no es una casualidad, fue Lucas¡"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. En verdad, era una situación complicada. Hasta que la sintió mas tranquila, se retiró.

"Bien. Me iré un poco mas temprano por una maleta, un poco de ropa, ya sabes. Vendré por ti en el auto y llegaremos a casa juntos, está bien?"

"House, no quiero complicarte la vida"

"No es molestia. La enana, cuando la llevan?"

"Julia se la quedará el resto de la semana. La extraño, pero es lo mejor"

Le dio un tierno beso. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Continuaron su rutina, y rápido llegó la noche. House le había marcado, pasaría por ella a las 8. Así lo hizo, llegaron a casa en completo silencio. El la entendía, no era fácil hablar de lo mismo. Cuddy le invitó a pasar, preparándole un sándwich ligero para ambos, cenaron con tranquilidad.

"Bien nena, enséñame donde podre dormir."

"House, no quiero que te lastimes en el sofá, y en la cama de Raquel, es pequeña…podrías, dormir conmigo..si lo deseas, así estarás más cómodo" – bajaba la mirada, sentía algo de vergüenza por la idea

"Yo encantado, pero abusarás de mi Cuddles?"

"Cuddy si eres tan amable"

"Te has olvidado? Te encantaba que te dijera así¡"

"House..por favor"

"Vale, no te molestes, Cuddy pues.."

Ambos por separado tomaron una ducha, House estaba ya listo en la cama, con sus gafas, fingiendo leer muy interesado, la veía de reojo con una pijama un poco floja que no dejaba verle las curvas como él hubiera querido.

"Buenas noches House" – entraba a la cama

"Buenas noches Cuddy" – apagaba la lámpara, no quería molestarla

No había transcurrido ni 20 minutos, en un silencio un tanto incómodo, ambos no podían dormir, House se volvía loco con esto, quería abrazarla, comérsela a besos, pero era aprovecharse de cada momento de su vulnerabilidad… no era justo para ella…bueno, tal vez pasarle un brazo sobre la cintura no sería tan malo…en eso estaba sus pensamientos cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido.

"House¡ escuchaste? Que es?"

"Tranquila Cuddy¡ guarda silencio¡ quédate acá¡ deja reviso" – se levantaba en silencio, con un poco de molestia, ya que no se apoyaba con el bastón…salió al pasillo y no se veía nada…se asomó en silencio a la cocina, al living, todo se veía en orden..pero de pronto, con el reflejo de la luz de la calle, pudo distinguir una sombra…alguien estaba sobre la casa¡

Tomó con cuidado su teléfono celular, el cual había dejado desde que entró en la sala, y marcó al 911….lo más callado posible, dio la dirección y la emergencia…regresó con Cuddy ,para tranquilizarla, pero le pidió que no hiciera ruido, seguro la persona era un extraño y no sabía si había gente, o si eran muchos…él había dejado el coche sobre la acera, tal vez no pensarían que era del dueño de la casa…o tal vez… era Lucas…

El tiempo parecía transcurrir lento, pero solo había pasado cerca de 5 minutos, cuando las sirenas de la policía hacían su arribo…House observó como algunos elementos corrían por el jardín delantero de la casa…voces, gritos….disparos…luego..el silencio..de repente, tocaron en la puerta..

"Buenas noches¡ policía¡ pueden abrir sin temor¡ "

Cuddy estaba ya con House, al escuchar los ruidos de la policía optó por correr hacia él…abrió la puerta, dejo pasar a 2 policías…

"Buenas noches señores.."

"Soy Lisa Cuddy esta es mi casa…pudieron detener a la persona que quería entrar a la casa?"

"Si señora Cuddy…cuando llegamos estaba a punto de entrar por una ventana del costado, le gritamos, pero el corrió y al sentirse atrapado, volteó y nos disparó…un compañero está herido pero afortunadamente le dio al chaleco, por lo cual no le hizo mucho daño…pero tuvimos que dispararle a él…y falleció instantáneamente"

"Eso es terrible¡ y….saben quien es?"

"Aquí está su cartera, su nombre es…Lucas Douglas…a reserva de confirmarlo y que no sea una identificación falsa"

Cuddy sintió desmayar. House pudo detenerla, recargándola en el sofá, la noticia no era buena, en definitiva, no es agradable saber que alguien a quien estimabas murió, y de esa forma…House se quedó ahí, confortándola…

Habían transcurrido 4 semanas desde el incidente de la casa. Lisa no había regresado, se había mudado con Julia, no podía vivir en el lugar donde había muerto Lucas. Por su propia salud mental, consiguió una casa muy agradable, y ese día la estrenaban Raquel y ella.

"Mira mamá¡ Tiene unos columpios atrás¡ y mucho jardín¡ te amo mami¡"

Raquel corría a los juegos. Cuddy respiraba con tranquilidad. Escuchó unos pasos y sabía con seguridad quien se acercaba…

"Le gustó la casa Dra. Cuddy?"

"Tal como me la imaginaba, Dr. House"

Volteaba y le abrazaba con cariño. El le alzaba el rostro y le daba un beso tierno pero con un poco de pasión…

"Ey¡ Raquel nos verá¡"

"Ella sabe que nos amamos Cuddy¡ estamos saliendo desde hace semanas¡"

"Pero no he podido platicar con ella aún"

"Raquel¡ ven¡"- la niña se aproximaba

"House..que vas a hacer?"

"Si Jaus?"

"enana, oye, te gustaría que tu mami y yo…"

"Se van a casar? Y voy a tener hermanitos?"

Cuddy tenía la boca abierta. No podía creerlo. Habían tenido mucho cuidado. House la abrazaba por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Cuddy…

"Que opina Dra Cuddy? Cuántos hijos quiere tener?"

"Te amo House" – volteaba para darle un beso en la mejilla

Raquel se abalanzaba sobre ellos abrazándolos de las piernas.

Fin


End file.
